


Love Within Borders

by shybee92



Category: One Piece
Genre: soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybee92/pseuds/shybee92
Summary: 'Roronoa Zoro, I promise you that I will make it though this nothing will stop me from meeting you'-Law'Trafalgar D Water Law, I promise on this night before I leave that I will find you, and make you proud of me'-ZoroIn the world that I live in each and every person is born with a name in that person's favorite color, a border around that name that matches there dreams, and something embarrassing that they are not any good at; I was five years old when I lost everything important to me, except for his name.





	Love Within Borders

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your honest review.  
> Law and Zoro are my OTP for One Piece so I decided to use them for my for my main pairing.  
> And I like to give a special thanks to Beware_The_Tristero for giving me the courage to post this story and the other one's I am working on right now.

Disclaimer: only this idea belongs to me; One Piece and its characters belong to the creator of One Piece and not myself. This is a non-profit piece of fiction crafted for entertainment only.

 

Author’s note: this is my second attempt at writing a fan-fiction and it’s a “soulmate” styled AU. All thanks goes to my big sister Beware_The_Tristero for giving me the courage to write this story. (Aww – you’re so sweet : 3 )

…………………………………………………………….

Law’s Perspective: Chapter 1

 

When each and every human is born, they are born with the name of their soulmate on some part of their body(for me it was painted over my heart; an indicator of what I’d grow up to be interested in, no doubt).

Over time, different cultures and Kingdom’s came to realise that the soulmate name is cast in their favourite colour and the name, itself, bordered by whatever their heart’s ambition truly is; this is usually coupled with an image which gives away their biggest weakness...

However, as I’m a person prone to breaking rules and defying expectations, I proved myself to be intrinsically linked to the man I’d grow up to be with. Yes, everyone in my family (and their friends) were very surprised that my first words were the name of my soul mate since, at the time, they’d never spoken the name in front of me and I had yet to learn the alphabet, let alone read.

Even then I remember feeling a slight burn near my heart where Zoro-ya’s name was; as I looked down at my naturally tanned skin I saw a border be formed with swords. Only, there were three different types of swords (which made up the border); for some reason I was drawn to the sword with the white hilt. It was simply beautiful and, for some reason, I just knew that that was the sword he would cherish the most.

Then, upon that revelation, the slight burn doubled and built into a sweltering, painful heat...

Not knowing what was happening, I ran to my parents (thanking my lucky stars that they were doctors) and tried to hold back the tears but the pain started to get worse and worse.

As I cried my little, five year old eyes out, I showed them the spot and expected to see flames dancing cross my flesh. 

However, instead of sadness and concern, my parents just started to laugh.

“Law, nothing is wrong with your soulmate... it’s uncomfortable for you because today, November eleventh, is their birthday... he’s being born” my mother soothed whilst hugging me and wiping the tears from my eyes.

My dad knelt down and looked me in the eye. 

“Law, if your soul mate is younger then you then, when they are born, the name you have on your body changes... You see, instead of just their name in black ink, their name turns to what will be their favourite colour, and the border is made up of what their dreams and ambition are made of... Hmm, so from looking at your border, it means he will be a swordsman. Oh my, he has death circling his body... My, my, you’ll have to be an even better doctor your going to have to be the type of doctor who looks death in the face and tell him not this soul isn't going anywhere this time, and make sure you keep a strong hold of him when you meet him, my boy!”

My mother let go of me and smiled: “you know, if he is going to be a swordsman, then he is going to need a grand doctor to look after him... I’m sure when he gets bigger he will go after the title of ‘world’s greatest swordsman’, you’re going to have to keep learning, my little doctor.”

And it was at that moment I know what my dream was, not to be Pirate King, but to be the greatest doctor that this world has ever seen, to be able to stop any and every sickness out there, and most of all to make sure my soul mate is in perfect health. When he is ready to complete his dream!

I pulled away from my parents and turned around with such a smile on my face; I couldn’t help but feel happy that there was someone out there just for me and would need my skills as a doctor. 

I blushed and made myself and Zoro a promise that I would be the greatest doctor in the world so that I could heal and cure any wound, disease or illness, especially the ones I could imagine Zoro-ya getting.

With a firm nod, I left my parents and hurried to my office, but, before I could make it there, my little sister popped up and asked me if I was ready for the carnival. I tried to get out of it, but sadly, I couldn’t.

At the time, I persuaded myself to think that maybe, just maybe one day of goofing off wouldn’t hurt me.

I was wrong...

Sadly, on November eleventh, the day of my soul mates birth, would be the day my life, as I’d known it, would end.

First, my sister dropped to the ground with these white patches on her arm; as my friends and I rushed her from the now chaos-ridden carnival, more and more people were coming in, their bodies awash with unnatural, white blotches.

Now this phenomenon is known as ‘Amber Lead Diease’; I watched as the World Government did nothing, day after day, until finally I was the last one alive.

But I had to keep going...

Not for myself, but for Zoro-ya...

I had to keep pushing on and find a cure for myself. But I couldn’t stop the crying not only for the lost of my town, my family and friends, but most of all because now, thanks to this ailment, my chances of getting to meet Zoro-ya were so much slimmer...

My other half...

My one true love...

My soul mate...

 

 

 

Author's Note........................ I have three other stories I plan to post on here, they may be all Law/Zoro with Nami and Sanji Bashing, I will write the second chapter as soon as I feel like it. and maybe a few one-shots as well. please leave a comment and like and follow but most of all leave a comment. and any Flamers out there you can go back to your guys home in Hell.


End file.
